Festival
by VodkaMelon
Summary: Kejadian-kejadian yang terjadi saat festival-festival di Mineral Town berlangsung. Kebanyakan yang terjadi adalah kekacauan.. hah?


**Disclaimer :** _NATSUME_

**Author :** _Amy_

**Warnings :** _miss typo, gaje, maybe OOC?, alur kacau, kata-kata kasar bertebaran (sorry for this!)_

_**Rated T karena bahasa kasar**  
_

.

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

* * *

**FESTIVAL

* * *

**

.

_..my life, my experience.._

_._

.

_**=Spring 14, Spring Thanksgiving festival=**_

"Aku selesai bekerja! Saatnya jalan-jalan!" Claire berlari keluar dari dalam kandang hewan ternaknya. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, ia bermaksud menyapa semua penduduk Mineral Town seusai ia bekerja. Baginya itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

Claire menyadari ada hal yang aneh. Sepanjang dia berjalan tadi, dia tidak melihat ada orang lewat sama sekali. Ia mengunjungi Inn Ann, rumah Popuri, rumah Karen, rumah Mary, dan rumah Elli. Tapi, hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya.

Ada apa ini?

Akhirnya dengan perasaan kecewa dan kesepian, Claire pulang ke ladangnya. Namun, sesampainya di ladang, ia terkejut.

Cliff, Gray, Rick, Dokter, dan Kai berkumpul di depan rumahnya sambil menatap sinis satu sama lain, tidak menyadari keberadaan Claire sama sekali.

"Hey, kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?" tanya Claire, heran.

Semua lelaki itu menoleh bersamaan. "CLAIRE!"

"Claire.. Uh.. Ini _Cookies_ untukmu," ujar Cliff dengan nada gagap seperti biasa.

"Ini _Cookies_ untukmu, Claire. Tenang saja, _Cookies_ itu sudah kusterilkan dari kuman dan penyakit," ujar Dokter sambil tersenyum.

"Ini _Cookies_ dariku, terimalah." Gray memberi _Cookies_ pada Claire sambil menutup mukanya dengan topi, malu-malu kucing.

"CLAIRE! Ini _Cookies_ buatanku! Kubuat dari telur asli dari peternakanku!" ujar Rick dengan senyum lebarnya.

Claire hanya bisa melongo. "Te.. Terimakasih.."

"Claire penawan hatiku, terimalah _Cookies_ yang kubuat dengan segenap hatiku," ujar Kai sok puitis.

Mata Rick menyipit tajam. "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Hitam? Setahuku sekarang bukan _summer_."

Kai malah tertawa. "Untuk Claire tercinta, apa yang tidak bisa?"

Rick muntah seketika.

"Kalian semua, tidak enak, 'kan berdiri di luar seperti ini. Ayo masuk ke rumahku dulu," ujar Claire sambil tersenyum manis.

"IYAAAAA~"

Sementara itu, di rumah para gadis (Elli, Ann, Popuri, Mary, Karen), mereka sedang menangis di tempat tidur karena para lelaki menghilang entah kemana.

* * *

_**=Spring 22, Cooking Festival=**_

"Peserta pertama, Ann! Nyam, nyam.. _Cheese cake_ yang.. nyam.. nyam.. enak sekali." Gourmet mengomentari sambil makan.

Ann tersenyum. "Terima kasih."

"Peserta kedua, Lilia! Nyam.. nyam.. Lumayan~"

Lilia tersenyum.

"Peserta ketiga, Claire!"

Gourmet memakan _Chocolate cake_ buatan Claire bulat-bulat. "Ini.."

"Ya?"

Dalam sekejap, di sekeliling Gourmet berubah menjadi hamparan padang bunga—hanya di pikiran Gourmet saja, sih. ".._Chocolate cake_ terenak yang pernah kumakan.."

Claire tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih!"

"Peserta terakhir, Karen!"

Detik pertama, Gourmet mengambil kue buatan Karen yang ada di atas meja.

Detik kedua, Gourmet menelan kue tersebut.

Detik ketiga, Gourmet mati.

..Bercanda. Gourmet _hanya_ sekarat. Karena jurinya kehilangan kesadaran, lomba dilanjutkan keesokan harinya dan dimenangkan oleh Claire.

* * *

_**=Summer 24, Fireworks Festival=**_

"Claire! Maukah kau menonton pertunjukkan kembang api bersamaku?" ajak Cliff.

"Claire, ayo kita menonton bersama," ajak Dokter.

"Malam yang indah, Claire. Mau menonton pertunjukkan kembang api bersamaku?" tanya Gray.

"Oh, _my heart_! Ayo kita menikmati malam yang indah ini bersama!" ujar Kai sambil menggigit mawar curian entah dari mana.

"Claire! Pertunjukkannya seru, lho! Ayo kita lihat sama-sama!" ujar Rick semangat.

Claire hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan mereka semua. "Bagaimana kalau kita menonton bersama saja?"

"EH? DENGAN SI HITAM BODOH INI? TIDAK MAU!"

"APA KATAMU, BANCI!"

Saat pertunjukkan kembang api dimulai pun diiringi cacian dan makian yang dilontarkan Rick dan Kai. Semuanya menjadi tidak bisa menikmati pertunjukkan kembang api dengan aman, damai, dan tentram.

Sementara itu, lagi-lagi para gadis hanya bisa menangis di pojokan.

* * *

_**=Autumn 3, Music Festival=**_

"Ah, suara Karen indah sekali.." Lilia terpesona melihat pertunjukkan Karen dan teman-temannya.

"Fufufu~ Lilia bisa saja!" Shasha tertawa kecil.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Karen bisa menyanyi belajar dari mana, sih?" tanya Manna.

"Dia tidak belajar. Itu bakat alaminya," jawab Shasha sambil tersenyum.

"SSSHHHT!" Carter mendiamkan para ibu yang mulai menggosip itu.

Mereka terdiam. Tapi, 5 menit kemudian mereka mulai lagi.

"Musiknya indah sekali."

"Iya.. Aku jadi ingat masa laluku, saat pacar pertamaku menyanyikan lagu untukku," ujar Shasha.

"Eh, bagaimana ceritanya?"

"PSSHHHT!" Carter kembali mendiamkan para ibu itu.

10 menit kemudian.

"Claire katanya diperebutkan para lelaki di kota ini, ya?"

"Eh, benarkah? KYAA! Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak Claire datang ke Mineral Town. Masa' ibu baru tahu, sih," ujar Manna sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan dipilih Claire, ya?"

Akhirnya semua orang tidak bisa menikmati pertunjukkan dengan baik karena para ibu-ibu bergosip ria.

* * *

_**=Autumn 9, Harvest Festival=**_

Semua orang berkumpul untuk memasukkan bahan-bahan makanan ke dalam guci raksasa.

"Kau tadi memasukkan apa, Claire?" tanya Ann.

"Aku tadi memasukkan susu hasil peternakanku," ujar Claire sambil tersenyum.

"Wah, kalau aku sayur-sayuran dari desa sebelah!"

_**TENG TENG TENG! **_

"Semuanya! Makanannya sudah siap! Ayo kita makan!" teriak Thomas, memberitahu pada semuanya.

Semua orang mencicipi makanan tersebut bersamaan.

"…"

"…"

Hening.

"LIDAHKU! LIDAHKU YANG SUCI! SUP APAAN NIH!" teriak Rick sambil ber'pueh-pueh' ria.

"^&*%*%&^&**!" Thomas bergumam tidak jelas dengan muka pucat.

"Ukh.. Aku rasa harus ke WC.." Dokter Trent langsung berlari ke WC terdekat.

Claire menatap aneh pada supnya. "Aku.. mau.. HUEK!"

"Kalian kenapa, sih? Supnya biasa saja, kok!"

Semua orang menoleh pada asal suara itu.

Karen.

"Karen sayang.. UPH! Ka.. kau memasukkan apa tadi.. UPH!" Shasha bertanya sambil menahan hasratnya untuk muntah di tempat.

Dengan senyuman termanisnya, Karen berkata, "_toadstool_**(1)**."

* * *

_**=Autumn 13, Full Moon Festival=**_

"CLAIRE! Ikutlah bersamaku! Hari ini bulan purnamanya indah sekali!" teriak Cliff, Rick, Dokter Trent berbarengan di depan rumah Claire.

Tuan rumah tidak menjawab. Claire biasanya selalu menyambut tamunya, berarti dia sedang pergi. Dengan hati kecewa mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

_**Sementara itu, di atas gunung**_

'_Ah, malam yang indah.'_ Claire tersenyum menatap langit yang penuh hamparan bintang. Tanggal 13 _autumn_ adalah hari dimana kita bisa melihat bulan terlihat sangat jelas. Hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu olehnya.

_SREEK.._

Suara gemerisik daun mengejutkannya. Dia menoleh ke asal suara itu. Terlihat bayangan seseorang. "Siapa?"

Bayangan itu menampakkan dirinya. "Maaf, aku mengejutkanmu, ya?"

Claire menghela nafas lega. "Gray.." Tadinya ia bepikir yang aneh-aneh sehingga siap memasang kuda-kuda karate. "Ada apa?"

Gray tersenyum tipis. "Aku ingin melihat bulan.."

Claire tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita lihat bersama!"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Gray merasa ingin sujud di tempat saat itu juga.

* * *

_**=Winter 14, Winter Thanksgiving Festival=**_

Hari yang sangat ditunggu oleh para lelaki di kota ini. Hari dimana mereka mendapat cokelat dari para wanita. Saking bahagianya, tiada henti mereka menebar senyum pada setiap wanita yang lewat—yang tentunya dianggap aneh oleh wanita itu.

Di rumahnya, Thomas sedang tersenyum dan berdandan dengan pakaian merahnya—memang semua pakaiannya berwarna merah. "Tahun ini aku harus mendapat cokelat!" ujarnya dengan semangat berapi-api. Ah, dasar lelaki tua yang suka berangan-angan.

.

Di _Poultry Farm_, Rick sedang tersenyum lebar, sangat lebar malah—sampai-sampai membuat Popuri menjauh. "Apa Claire akan membuat cokelat untukku, ya?"

_**TING TONG**_

Dengan kecepatan cahaya, Rick sampai di depan pintu rumah. "YA~" ujarnya sambil membuka pintu.

Karen berdiri di hadapannya.

Rick 'sedikit' kecewa. "Ada a—UPH!"

Karen langsung menyumpal mulut Rick dengan sebungkus cokelat. "Uh.. Itu cokelat buatanku! Jangan dibuang!" ujar Karen, selanjutnya ia langsung belari meninggalkan Rick dengan muka merah.

'_Mati aku..'_ Rick merasa ajalnya sudah dekat.

.

Di _Aja Winery_, Cliff sedang melamun ria. Ia berkhayal menerima cokelat dari Claire, lalu mereka berlari bersama di padang bunga seperti di film-film Bollyw**d. Ah, dasar anak muda.

"Cliff, Ann datang menemuimu, lho!" Manna menepuk pundak Cliff, menyadarkan khayalan indah sang pemuda.

"Ah, ya.." Cliff berjalan menuju pintu depan. Terlihatlah Ann sedang membawa sebungkus cokelat.

"C.. Cli.. Cliff.. I.. Ini cokelat dari.. ku.." ujar Ann, ketularan gaya gagap Cliff.

Cliff tersenyum. Tidak ada salahnya menerima cokelat dari Ann. "Terima kasih.."

.

Di Klinik, Trent terlalu sibuk menerima pasien. Entah mengapa hari ini pasiennya memblundak. Rasanya ingin sekali dia teriak, "KEMBALIKAN HARI WINTER THANKSGIVING-KU!" pada semua pasiennya. Meskipun ia mendapat cokelat—yang disamarkan menjadi _Hot chocolate—_dari Elli, yang paling diinginkannya adalah cokelat dari Claire.

_Poor.. Poor Doctor.._

_.  
_

Di _Saibara Blacksmith_, Gray berbengong ria sambil memukul—atau lebih tepatnya merusak—barang pesanan pelanggannya. Walhasil, Gray mendapat jitakan dari ibunya Shin-chan—eh, maksudnya kakek Saibara.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KEK?" teriak Gray spontan.

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG TANYA, KENAPA KAU MENGHANCURKANNYA?" teriak Saibara tidak mau kalah. Meskipun sudah tua, jika ia teriak suaranya sangat nyaring dan memekikkan telinga.

Gray melihat barang tersebut. Selanjutnya, ia hanya tertawa renyah. "Ehe, maaf."

Kembali Saibara menghadiahinya sebuah jitakan _penuh kasih sayang_.

"A.. Anu.. Permisi.."

Gray dan Saibara yang sedang berantem menoleh bersamaan.

"Oh, ada apa, Mary?" Ekspresi garang Saibara langsung berubah menjadi senyuman sejuta dollar. 'Tamu adalah raja' adalah prinsipnya.

"Gray.. Terimalah ini.." Mary langsung memberi sebungkus cokelat pada Gray dan langsung berlari ke luar—dengan muka merah seperti mau meledak.

Gray hanya terbengong-bengong saja.

Saibara mendengus kesal. "Cih, dasar anak muda.."

.

Sementara itu, di dalam rumah Claire sedang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Dia demam. Padahal ia sudah mempersiapkan cokelat sebanyak 4 bungkus untuk semua 'teman'nya.

"Uh.. Terpaksa hari ini aku libur bekerja.. Maafkan aku, ladang dan ternakku.." lirihnya sedih.

* * *

_**=Winter 24, Starry Night Festival=**_

Para lelaki hanya bisa menangis—dalam hati, tentunya—karena tidak bisa mengajak orang yang mereka sukai untuk makan malam bersama. Gara-gara badai salju sialan yang datang tiba-tiba, mereka tidak bisa keluar dari dalam rumah.

* * *

_**=Winter 25, Stocking Festival=**_

Rumah Karen, 12 PM.

'Aku sudah tidak boleh ketahuan,' bisik Thomas pada Zack. Dia memakai pakaian Sant* Kla*s, yang mana bahan dasarnya adalah pakaian kesehariannya yang berwarna merah (tinggal ditambah bulu-buluan doang).

'Iya-iya, aku tahu.' Zack mendorong Thomas masuk ke dalam cerobong asap.

_**BRAAK!**_ Thomas jatuh ke perapian dengan tidak _elite-_nya.

"UHUK-UHUK! ZACK SIAL! Pelan-pelan kenapa!" Thomas misuh-misuh dengan suara kecil. Dia sudah memasuki kamar Karen. Untung saja Karen tidak terbangun.

'_Tinggal menaruh kado ini di dalam kaos kaki itu,'_ pikir Thomas. Dengan mengendap-endap dia berhasil sampai di dekat kaos kaki Karen yang digantung. Sialnya, saat ia mau mengambil hadiah, Karen terbangun karena bermimpi Mineral Town terkena banjir _Sake_ (?).

"…"

"…"

Keheningan menerpa mereka berdua.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! ADA MANIAAAAK!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, malam itu, Thomas sang Mayor Mineral Town ditedang keluar dari rumah warganya.

* * *

_**=Spring 30, New Year's Eve Festival=**_

"Saatnya tidur.." Claire mematikan lampu kamarnya. Ia beranjak menuju tempat tidur.

Saking lelahnya bekerja, dalam sekejap ia tertidur.

_TENG TENG TENG _

_'Bunyi lonceng pernikahan?' tanya Claire pada dirinya sendiri. Di sekelilingnya semua orang berkumpul, benar-benar persis seperti di acara pernikahan.  
_

'_Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian..' ujar Carter._

'_Claire..'_

_Claire menoleh._

_Mayor Thomas berada di sebelahnya dan berpakaian sebagai pengantin lelaki. Sedangkan Claire memakai pakaian pengantin perempuannya. _

_Mayor memegang kedua tangan Claire. Claire mulai merinding. Thomas mulai memonyongkan bibirnya._

'_Ayo~ Chuuuuu—'_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Claire terbangun dengan wajah sangat _horror_. "Hosh.. Hosh.. U.. Untung hanya mimpi.."

* * *

_**=Spring 1, The New Year's Festival=**_

Hari yang sangat ramai. Seluruh warga Mineral Town berkumpul untuk merayakan tahun baru. Mereka berkumpul untuk makan kue _mochi_ tahun baru bersama-sama. Setiap tahun mereka melakukan ini.

"Ah, aku bahagia sekali.." ujar Ann sambil tersenyum pada Claire, Mary, Karen, Popuri, dan Elli.

Karen hanya menghela nafas. "1 tahun itu terlalu cepat berlalu.."

Claire hanya tersenyum. Ia menatap para penduduk yang berpesta. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. "Yang pasti aku ingin menikmati kebersamaan ini lebih banyak lagi.."

"Ayo, semuanya! Kita berfoto untuk kenang-kenangan!" teriak Zack.

Semua warga langsung berkumpul. Saat berdesak-desakkan untuk menentukan pose, tangan Gray dan Claire tidak sengaja bersentuhan.

"SIAAAP?"

Entah mengapa mereka berdua tidak mau melepaskan tangan masing-masing. Karena terlalu fokus pada kamera, tidak ada yang menyadari mereka berdua berpegangan tangan.

_KLIK_

"Ini hasilnya!" Zack langsung menunjukkan foto itu pada semuanya.

"…"

"…"

Para pemuda (Rick, Cliff, Trent) melotot. Gray melarikan diri.

"GRAAAY!"

* * *

_**FIN?

* * *

**_

**.**

**(1)toadstool = **_Jamur beracun yang ada di Harvest Moon DS/DS Cute_

**.**

**Cerita ini sudah lama kusimpan di laptop. Kuedit aja lagi, jadilah begini. Maaf kalau hancur. DX**

**Maaf festival-nya hanya segini. Kalau semuanya ditampilan, jadinya aneh. Maaf maaf maaf.. *bungkuk minta maaf***

**.**

**Review, **_please_**? :)**


End file.
